


Germany's Nightmare

by InsainCat



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4431554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsainCat/pseuds/InsainCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Italy has snapped and retreated to his 2p, releasing them onto their world, and Germany is at fault. All the nations, captured, and 2p Italy is slowly taking over all of them. Germany, fleeing for his sanity, runs to hide in England. The StarClan saw the 2p threat and chose to hide him as a cat. Fireheart must help him if there is any chance of them surviving. Or is it to late?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off Warriors, book three. Before Silverstream dies.

'Now hes afraid of me'

Fireheart bounded though the forest near the river clan's boundaries as he looked for his friend, Graystripe. He and Graystripe were to patrol the boundaries up to the four trees. But his friend was no where in site. He lifted his head to try to catch his friend's sent, but he couldnt smell it. Nor could he smell anything. He looked around the wide open space finding the trees hushing him to stand still. He sniffed the air again, but this time he did smell something. But he wasnt sure what it was. He had never smelled anything like it. Not mouse, not fox, not cat. What was this?

'He took me by surprise'

What if rogue cats were in the forest? He had to go check it out, just to be safe. Fireheart raced down the river, hoping it was just a mole caring an odd sent. As the sent started to get stronger as he grew near, he started to slow down. Eventually he was so close that the sent petrified the air around him. He crouched down and started to crawl forward, his muscles tensing if needed for a fight. He was ready to spring. He stopped and listened and watched. But nothing moved or made a sound. Not the birds, not the trees and grass, not even the river near by. All was quiet.

'The hatred in his eyes'

Fireheart stiffened, his fur bristling. Something was off. He crept forward into a bush. The sent was coming from just beyond the bush he was hiding in. He couldn't see anything however, not with the leaves covering his face like this. Should he stick his head out and see? But what if it was a rogue and saw him? He would be in trouble. But like it or not, he had to know what was there. So carefully and slowly, he slid his head out of the bush to see.

'Iv pushed this man as far as he could go'

There was a clearing of small grass and few weeds. Covering the field is something he never seen before. Flowers. White flowers everywhere. He had been all over the forest, yet how come he had never seen it before? Was he still in Thunderclan territory? Or was he somewhere ells? Butterfly's danced in the sky and some came to land on a gray looking shadow. Or was it? Fireheart froze as the light fixed more on the shadow. It was not a shadow, but a cat.

'And he lacked the words to let me know'

The lump of slick grayish blue fur began to move; twitch at least, to shake the butterflies off. Then it was till again. Fireheart was on his hunches, ready to spring at the intruding cat... Or was he the intruder? Either way, he was ready to deafen himself. He unsheathed his claws as he drew his ears back. The other cat let out a small whimper before starting to move again. Only it looked like he was getting up.

'Now I see it's my fault'

Fireheart was just about to spring the big tom when he saw the cat fall over. Was his balance off? Did he trip? Was he injured? He watched the cat get up. Seeing now it defiantly was male and this male was very, and I repeat, very muscular. He made TigerClaw look like a scrawny kitten. But this cat didn't seem like any normal cat. Instead the large tom tried to stand on his two hind legs and then fall over onto his back. What was this? Some stretch and balance exercise? He watched the cat look down at his front paws with a shock covering his face while shouting a language he couldn't understand.

The strong cat looked around frantically and froze when his eyes swept over where Fireheart was hidden. Could he seem him? Fireheart froze as well. "Show your self!" The tom hissed. I guess he did. He thought with a sigh. But he still refused to leave. "I said show yourself!" He yowled with some sort of thick accent. Fireheart could see this cat's muscles tense, but shaking. He looked frightened, yet ready to battle if necessary. Fireheart could see that this cat may be lost, and something told him this great cat was no threat. He eased his way out of his hiding spot under the bush. The large cat jumped back in surprise to see a cat.

"What are you doing here? Are you a rouge, you smell like a cat that isn't from a clan." Fireheart spoke calmly to try to ease the other cat that he wasn't going to threaten him. However, he didn't buy into it.

"Why should I tell you? You may be the enemy." He drew back his lips into a snarl as his ears fled to the back of his head. He let out a noisy low growl like hiss, as if he didn't know how to. Fireheart gulped, he hoped he wouldn't have to fight him. He looks like he could take two to three cats on alone. Fireheart's fur bristled as he tried to keep calm.

"I'm not an enemy. Not if you're going to attack my clan anyways…"

"Clan? Where am I?" His accent thicker than Fireheart was imaginable. He was barely understandable.

"ThunderClan, you're in ThunderClan territory" Fireheart watched the cat's fur stiffened.

"Nein! What country? From your language you sound as if were in England. I knew it was him! It's always him and his magic!" He looked as if he had just found out fish could fly. Fireheart stumbled backwards slightly. England? He repeated in his mind. The large looked more at Fireheart and seemed to relax somewhat. "Pardon me for my behavior…" He apologized will dipping his large head. His blue ice cold gaze did not leave however. "May I ask who you are and what IS the ThunderClan? And then, if you don't mind, I would like to speak with your leader."

Fireheart nodded slightly, "Fireheart." He looked away and shifted uncomfortably in his gaze. The cat raised himself and sat straight with amazing posture and didn't look away from him even for a second. Looking at him now, his coat looked a lot like BlueStar. Matter of fact, he looked a lot like his leader. Sharp blue eyes full of wisdom, bluish-gray coat (though, his was a bit darker), Muscular (he wasn't very lean), and most definitely look of a leader. Though this cat looked like a warrior and a leader. One that has fought in more battles than the elders them looked well fed as well. He was also bigger than BlueStar and hid many secrets in his past, even ones he wasn't aware of.

"The ThunderClan is a group of cats here in this forest. There are four other clans. Near here, across the river, is the River Clan" Fireheart explained. Who was this cat? He looked like a Kitty-pet and a warrior at the same time. And he smelled even weirder than mouse dug.

"I see. I may have to visit there leaders as well? I am… Ludwig" Did he gust pause at his name? Like he didn't even know his own name? "May I ask, do these clans hold peace together? Or are you always fighting over boundaries and land?" Fireheart looked a bit startled. How odd this cat is.

Fireheart shook his head. "We only call a truce at the Four Trees. There we discuss matters and problems."

"So it's like a world meeting…Alright. May I see your leader now? I must ask a few things" he asked, his tail flicking. Fireheart got on all four. Was this a good choice..? He looked around to see if there were any cat ells near before he started toward the camp. The large cat followed a few tail lengths away.


	2. New Cat, New Meanings

The clan looked startled when they saw Fireheart, clan deputy, bring in a very strange large cat. Some hissed quietly or glared, most drew back, afraid the large cat would attack them. Bluestar seemed calm at first, but when she spoke, a quite hiss was held back. "Fireheart. I do respect you and your decisions but.." the she-cat paused and looked at the large cat. "You better have a reasonable explanation for this." she said sternly, not wanting to risk her clan to the large cat.

After dipping his head for greeting, Fireheart sat light on his hunches, ready to spring if necessary. Bluestar noticed this and was ready for a fight as well. "Yes... I do.. sorta... I believe he's lost. He said something about 'England'...?"

Ludwig dipped his head as a greeting, his eyes lowering as well. Who ever this cat was, he knew what authority and respect was.. Thats good.. for now. "My name is Ludwig. And I do not come from England. I come from beyond the sea." he did not lift his head until he was done talking. Ludwig wouldn't sit down and Fireheart at first thought he was planing to attack, at least until both Bluestar and him realized he was shaking. It was if he was cold, but more violently. "Your wounded." Bluestar states, seeing the small pools of blood coming from his belly.

Ludwig looked down at his stomach and muttered something under his breath, "Its nothing."

Bluestar frowned. "At the moment, you are now a guest. And you shall be treated like one. We shall talk more once you have rested." she paused and turned to me. "Fireheart. You know what to do." I nod and dip my head as 'ill be taking my leave' and took Ludwig to Yellowfang's den. There he was greeted by Cinderpaw and both of them took care of Ludwig. The both kept whispering to each other. When Fireheart asked what they were talking about, they would just change the subject.

Two days later of Ludwig resting all day because Yellowfang would yell at him, Ludwig snuck past her eventually and made his way to find Fireheart. When he did he asked an audience with Bluestar. However Fireheart was just shocked. How could a cat heal in two moons!? "H-how? Arnt you hurting?" he asked but Ludwig shook his head.

"Nein. Yellowfang's medicine did the job fairly well." Fireheart wouldn't believe it but he knew there was no way of getting Ludwig to tell him. Once again, Ludwig asked to see Bluestar, so Fireheart took him to Bluestar's den.

Bluestar was just about to leave her den when Fireheart popped it. "Bluestar.. uh... Ludwig is healed up.." he wasn't sure how to say it.

Bluestar gave a curious look. "In two moons?"

Fireheart nodded, "he wants to talk to you now. Is that alight?"

"Yes. Send him in." She sat on her hunches, her front paws close to her as her tail coiled around her body. Fireheart entered with Ludwig and sat down. Ludwig's posture was nearly straight as an arrow but sturdy as a bolder. His eyes sharper than knifes with ice reflecting on it. Fireheart stiffened but Bluestar stayed calm. "Please.. tell me what brings you here."

"I came seeking shelter..." Ludwig started out. His voice stronger than a mountain, his posture still more than perfect. "There is a large storm coming." he prophesied, his eyes no longer holding any cats gaze. His eyes were full of sadness and regret.

'I made changes that went unnoticed, sang songs for deaf ears'.

At first Fireheart thought he meant a literal storm and spoke, "But Yellowfang hasnt said anything about a storm" Fireheart looked to Bluestar.

Bluestar shook her head sadly. "No. This isn't that sort of storm." A long pause drifted in the air, making Fireheart's fur prick. Finally Bluestar lifted her head. "Fireheart. Fetch me Yellowfang." she ordered and Fireheart, with out question, obeyed.

When Fireheart returned with Yellowfang she let out a slight yowl in complaint. "I haven't done anything! I swear! Iv been good. You can ask anyone and they will tell you the same." She only thought she got in trouble for something stupid, since that happened now and again.

"Calm your self, Yellowfang. You are not in any trouble of any kind as far as I'm aware." Bluestar lightened up at the elder she-cat's presence. Yellowfang was old, sturdy, cranky, but had a satire side to her. Her and Bluestar had become friends, somewhat. Knowing that Yellowfang's satire was odd, but never the least, funny, and easily brought up her mood.

"Okay then, what is it that you need?" Yellowfang settled herself and Fireheart sat beside her. Ludwig however was in a far corner, hunched over and seemed to be sulking over something.

"Have you been visited by the Starclan, or have a prophecy of any kind?" Bluestar asked, getting Yellowfang's attention.

"Not yet. But I did smell something earlier..." Yellowfang lifted her head and sniffed the air. "Never mind that, its stronger now." Bluestar tilted her head as Fireheart looked to her. "A storm.. A large one.. One that we may not survive.." Yellowfang looked back to Bluestar. "Thats it.. I would consider preparing for-"

"War. Prepare the warriors for war" Bluestar finished.

Yellowfang looked slightly stunned. "War?! I was going to say a shit load of rain, but war?!" Fireheart looked over to Ludwig who seemed unfazed. He knew something.

"I had gotten a report earlier that the two-leg have been string trouble lately, coming to close to the shadowclan borders." Ludwig's ears perked up. "I believe what ever they are doing will cause a great disturbance between the clans. Knowing the shadowclan, they may use two-leg to stir up a war. This will give them a reason to gain more land." Bluestar explained.

Yellowfang then understood. "... That makes a bit more since."

"That is the least of your problems.." Ludwig stood to his paws. Fireheart, Bluestar, and Yellowfang looked to him. "Humans... or two-leg as you seem to call them, are much more destructive than you think. Especially when their leader has gone bad."

Fireheart and Yellowfang gave Ludwig a look of misbelief. "No way! Two-leg knows that this is our territory." Yellowfang hissed.

Bluestar looked interested. "Go on."

Ludwig continued. "There are humans from another world.. An alternate one, actually. The government is the exact opposite as ours and is often much much worse. They often have wars there, just for land and for the fun of it. They are the most dangerous things known to this world. We call them 2p."

Bluestar understood. "I understand, but how do you know this?"

"I'll bet he's lived with the two-leg! Kitty-Pet!" Yellowfang hissed.

Ludwig smirked but it instantly faded. "Ja.. I admit. I lived with Two-leg. But that doesn't make me any less of a soldier. Or a warrior in your case. Being a house cat.. er.. Kitty pet... is no different form any other cat."

"Who told you that? Another Kitty-Pet?!" Yellowfang laughed. Fireheart growled.

"My brother was no kitty-pet.. still isn't. Even though he lives with a human, he will never be a kitty pet. However, he may be an idiot at times." Ludwig sighed hearing his big brother's voice yelling 'AWESOME!' in his ear.

"Once a kitty-pet, always a kitty-pet is what I used to say.. Until I met this youngster!" Yellowfang nudged Fireheart with a horse laugh.

"Your brother seems wise." Bluestar added.

Ludwig nodded. "He can be."

Bluestar stood to her paws. "Two-legs or not, a clan will come to take over. We must prepare. Fireheart, tell the warriors to prepare for war." Fireheart nodded and left the den. "Yellowfang, you know what to do." Yellowfang got up with a grunt. "Yeah, yeah." she left. "Now.." Bluestar turned to Ludwig. "Tell me what you know about these... 2p..."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_By the Shadow-clan and Thunder-clan border_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Graystrip couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two-leg everywhere. Graystrip had found the Two-leg right next to the border between the Thunder-clan and Shadow-clan while hunting. Way to close. They had a bunch of tent like things up and Two-legs marching loudly. Large machinery that made supper loud sounds like BANG! Lots of monsters roamed around.

'he mistook my silence as punishment as it had been all these years'

Two-leg were preparing for something. But one Two-leg caught his attention. A two-leg with red hair and purplish red eyes. He frowned a lot and was always on his strange device, talking a lot. Talking to who? He wondered. He watched for a while, wishing he could understand them. The two-leg put their device in their pocket and looked down directly to him. Graystrip gulped and was about to run, but he was so shaken that he couldnt move. The two-leg's eyes, it was to horrifying to look way. Before he realized he was picked up by the scruff by the two-leg. The two-leg laughed as Graystrip curled up in fear. He was taken to a tent thing and was put in what seemed to be a cage. The two-leg smiled a blood thirsty smile and said something that Graystrip still couldn't understand. Then the two-leg left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this had a plot.... I just dont remember what it is. Not only do I need to re-write this and its plot, but I need to finish the Warriors series.

Sooo... Im going on Hiatus. If you check all my other works here, it will say the same thing as this. 

Im very uncomfortable with my writing level at this moment and dont really want to continue posting until I feel it's right. I also wont be posting anything besides short stories in general. You probibly wont see anything for these fics until next year at best. That and I dont have any writing classes until next semester. 

What am I planning on doing? Well, for starters, get better at grammar. But thats not all. Im not planning on posting a lick of anything untill I get at least a few chapters ahead That way I'll have a posting schedule for you all to look forward too, instead of dragging you on like this. I also wont be posting, or starting, any new project fics until at least one is completed. I dont want to start too many like I already have and never finish them. But dont worry! I will finish them. Im not one for dropping posted work unless its art. 

If I have any more good fic ideas, i'll write them down as prompts for if I do finish a fic and want to start another, which is unlikely. 

Once I finish all the fics posted now, I'll only post a fic with a schedule if the fic its self is nearly, or is, completed in my docs. 

Short stories will only be posted if they are finished as well. If they have more than one chapter (Max of 5), I will post it with a weekly schedule after it has been edited by my editors. I am planning on posting a few short stories soon, so it wont be as if my whole account went on hiatus. There will still be work, but not from the bigger works. I'm also trying to downsize my story into 20-30 chapters, even if it means making the chapters themselves longer. Im sure you wouldn't mind that anyways. Means more content for you in a shorter amount of time. 

Anyways, im sorry for the inconvenience. I know some of you look forward to the next chapter of this fic. Just know I wont be stopping it all together. Just know its going to be re-written and worked on to give you the best possible writings I can muster. I want to show you what I see with my writing, and I hope that when I do start doing updates again, you will be able to see it. 

Sorry again and I hope you have a lovely day!

~InsainCat Productions   
-UncleAuntieFeli


End file.
